


Press Any Key to Start

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [33]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 year old CJ, CJ's too smart for her own good, CatCo Worldwide Media, Computer coding, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ visits her uncle Winn and learns some things that maybe she shouldn't...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more "Family Matters-verse fluff, this time another Winn and CJ fic, enjoy! :=)

******

Winn rubbed at his eyes as he finished typing in the last bit of code that would—hopefully—reinforce CatCo’s firewalls, especially since just the day before a hacker had broken in and screwed things up. Fortunately the hacker appeared to just be a bored practical joker, the only victims of the hack had been a few files which had been deleted, and a few embarrassing e-mails had been sent to the wrong people. The FBI had been called and after stomping around the office for about half a day had declared that CatCo’s own IT department could fix any problems left over.

Which meant that Winn had inundated with various angry calls from nearly everyone in the building, each claiming that their problem somehow took precedence over everyone else’s. Frankly, Winn was tired and could use a good meal, a sandwich from that French restaurant with the unpronounceable name that Lucy liked sounded good, and, bonus points, they delivered.

He had just reached for the phone when something small and strong suddenly collided with, and grabbed onto, his legs with a giggle. Looking down, he found himself looking into the face of five year old CJ Danvers, who beamed up at him, revealing that that loose tooth she’d had for a few weeks had finally came out, while her ever-present Ms. Penguin dangled from one arm.

“Hi!” she beamed, chucking, Winn put down the phone and reached out and ruffled her dark curls

“Hey, short stuff!” he grinned as he scooped up and into his lap “what are you doing here?” he asked

“Mommy’s visiting” CJ explained, frowning, Winn looked over to where she was pointing, seeing Alex and Kara off in a corner chatting

“Oh yeah, and your visiting me, is that it?” he asked, she nodded

“Uh-huh, she said to ‘go bug Winn for a while’,” she explained, she pouted “I’m not a bug” she declared

“Oh no?” Winn grinned “so what are you then?”

“I’m a primate” she beamed

“Ohh, so you’re a monkey” Winn grinned, reaching out and giving her a quick tickle under the arms, earning a giggle and some playful squirming

“Whatcha doing?” she asked

“I’m working” Winn explained as he awkwardly hooked his foot on a nearby chair and wheeled over, depositing CJ in it once it was close enough

“On what?”

“Well,” he began “yesterday somebody broke into our computers, now, I’m trying to keep them out” he explained

“Ohh,” she nodded “a firewall, right?”

Winn smirked, still amazed at her intelligence “Yep” he answered

“Can I see?”

“Sure” scooping her up and putting her back in his lap he nodded to the screen and began to explain the fine points of coding, even letting her write a few small, easy strings of code herself. As she did to practically most things, CJ not only _understood_ what he saying, she actually was able to do it herself, in fifteen minutes she had not only _recoded_ the entire firewall, she'd _upgraded_ it, so now anyone who wanted to hack in would find themselves being routed to a server farm in Northern Siberia and left to watch penguin videos on YouTube on repeat

Winn was...stunned to say the least, blown away would be a better term, and also just the _tiniest_ bit jealous

"Hey, munchkin," Alex came over and scooped CJ up and off of Winn's lap "you've been good?" she asked

"Yup" CJ beamed

"Good," Alex chuckled "thanks for watching her, Winn" she said

"Sure" Winn mumbled

"You OK?" Alex asked, frowning at him "you're looking a little...bug-eyed" she noted

"Fine," Winn smirked "your daughter just upgraded the entire firewall" he explained

Alex snorted "Sure she did, Winn" she chuckled...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's a second chapter that only Jennigermany (Jennifer_Catherine_Danvers_Grant asked for, so I'm dedicating this to them). Now a sort of prequel to "Birthday Bash"

******

Making sure that CJ was securely buckled in her car seat, Alex gently pulled out of the parking space and merged with the midafternoon traffic. A chirp made her look up in the rearview mirror, frowning at the image of CJ now holding an iPhone. Frowning Alex waited until she was at a red light and dug through bag for her phone, no phone

"CJ, is that my phone?" she asked

"Uh-huh"

Alex scowled "You're not supposed to go looking through my bag, you know that" she warned

CJ pouted "Sorry" she mumbled

Alex sighed "What are you doing anyway?" she asked

"Playing"

"Playing...what?" Alex asked, honestly worried about the answer, CJ did had a weird sense of humor

"Winn taught me to code" CJ boasted

"I see," Alex nodded, feeling a sense of relief wash over her "well, stop playing and give me my phone back" she instructed, holding an arm out behind her, sighing as she felt the heavy plastic drop in her hand. Glancing at the screen she choked at what she saw, slamming on the brakes in shock

DEO MAINFRAME ACCESSED  
ALL ACCESS CODES ARE NOW RESET

"Damn it," quickly pulling over, Alex dialed J'onn

" _Agent Danvers, please tell me that you have an explanation as to_ why _someone just hacked into out mainframe using your phone?_ " J'onn rumbled as he picked up on the first ring

"CJ got ahold my phone," Alex sighed "how bad is it?"

" _Well, currently I have half a dozen agents all now singing songs from Winnie the Pooh, just to get the blast doors open,_ " J'onn answered " _I don't know how she did it, Alex, but somehow, your daughter just changed every single one of our access codes_ "

"Holy crap," Alex sighed "Winn was right!" she hissed, as CJ giggled mischievously in the backseat...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
